


Angel with deep voice

by Bakeneko37



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Character, Blind Zelo, Bullying, Caring Yongguk, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Junhong had always heard that angels are supposed to have soft and melodic voices; his angel must be an exception, Bang Yongguk has the deepest voice he had ever heard.





	Angel with deep voice

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more B.A.P, please enjoy!

 

As much as presidents and organizations liked to say this was an involving and understanding civilization where people with disabilities could live as normally as what others called _normal_ , everyone knew it was a lie.

Even when people created programs and designed stuff to help those kind of people, there was always someone who looked at them as if they were less, make them feel less and made sure to remind them there were several things they couldn’t do… Junhong learned that when he was just a child.

Junhong, a 21 years old young man, had lost his sight when he was just an eight years old kid.

He had been playing with his friends, typical and normal games you could see wherever you found a group of kids running around while escaping from a dragon their imagination created, they had been so happy that no one imagined someone older was going to come with a bag full of fireworks, nor that one of the innocent kids was going to accidentally shot him in the face.

Even know, the pain he felt was still present, he could remember how his skin felt as if it was on fire while his eyes stung worse than the time he opened them while being underwater, it was agonizing and at one point he had blacked out only to wake up in a dark world.

 The doctors said the damage on the eyes and nerves was irreversible and permanent; there was no surgery or treatment that returned him his eyes and the colours of life. The little Junhong of that time couldn’t fully comprehend what he was saying, thinking that he couldn’t see only because of the bandage wrapped around his head, it had only been painful to hear his mother crying desperately while his brother tried to calm her with broken voice.

It was, however, a month later when they removed it that Junhong came to understand the harsh reality, it didn’t matter how much he tried to open them or rubbed them, he couldn’t see anything that wasn’t darkness everywhere he looked.

From that moment, life made sure to teach Junhong just how cruel the world could be, his family wasn’t rich and as soon as the news of him being blind reached his school, they said he couldn’t continue there since they didn’t have all the things he needed to study and ensure his safety, it didn’t matter how much his mother and brother argued, there was no way he was coming back to his old school.

“Where are you going, Junhong?”

“I’m going to the park, hyung…”

He only heard the sigh of his brother while he finished putting on his shoes and took hold of the cane his mother had bought for him a long time ago “I can go with you.”

“I want to be alone.”

He knew he was being unfair, that he was hurting his brother with that attitude of his when he was doing everything he could to give everything he needed to him, but he considered life had given him enough reasons to be like this.

Walking slowly through the well-known streets, he sighed while he tilted his head up. A couple of years later after the accident, his mother found a school that claimed to have a couple of books in braille and patient teachers to help Junhong, even though there weren’t that many books, they didn’t lie about the teachers, they were really patient and more than once stayed after class to help him learn what all the others knew. The nightmare were his classmates, a group of three loved calling him in the most humiliating ways possible, take his cane away and throw his things around, knowing he had a hard time finding them. He had told his teachers once, but seeing everything got worse after they were taken to the headmaster’s office, he decided to endure and pray for years to pass faster.

Reaching to touch the bench he always sat on to make sure no one was there, he slowly sat down, resting his cane at his side and just listening for things around him, feeling the fading sun on his skin and sighing once more. He had fought against depression and anxiousness and he didn’t think he had won any of those battles; he couldn’t really find motivation to do something with his life and more than often wrote songs to let everything out since he knew no one was going to hear or see them, who knew how to read braille without needing it?

“What’s that stick for?”

He jumped when he heard a new voice, he was so good at listening yet he couldn’t hear the kid approaching till he was right in front of him “To walk.” He said with a not so friendly tone.

“But you’re not old!” The kid’s voice made him remember the time where everything happened and Junhong couldn’t stop from feeling a little bit bitter about it.

“I can’t see, it’s different…” He said, barely holding his anger.

“Namseok stop bothering that man” He heard a woman’s voice getting closer and thankfully pulling the kid away “I’m sorry he was bothering you.”

“It’s okay…” He shook his head, bringing his cane to rest between his legs and shrugging softly, he wanted to be alone and that included kids.

His brother was struggling with working and finishing his degree he paused for a couple of years after his mother passed away, he could hear and imagine how tired he was every night he arrived home and although he was grateful, he hated being so useless for him, more than once he thought about ending his life so he stopped making him miserable. The friends he had were busy and although they wanted to be with him, sometimes their schedule was too tight and changing, Youngjae, Daehyun and Jongup tried to be for him always, but life wasn’t easy, not even in that sense.

The voices in the park started to increase, he could hear the voices of the kids running widely around and the ones of their mothers saying not venture away too much; that could only mean that night was coming and that he needed to go back if he didn’t want Himchan to get more worried so, standing up, he took hold of his cane and gave a couple of steps before crashing against someone and falling to the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

That was the first time Junhong heard that deep voice, sure he had heard deep voices before, but there was something in this one that made it different, it had a calming tone instead of a threatening one and it was one of the first times in his life where he found he couldn’t really place a face on it, the person in front of him could be a teenager or an old man.

“It’s okay… It was my fault” He muttered, sitting up and looking for where his cane had fell, touching the ground slowly.

“Let me help you” He was about to say no, he didn’t really like that people thought he was incapable of doing anything, but the man just took hold of his hand and guided it till he could feel the metallic surface of the stick.

“I… thanks” He mumbled.

For years, people had always preferred to do things for him, his mother and sometimes Himchan ran around him like headless chickens to do everything he wanted, they didn’t even let him try. While he was still a child he hadn’t really minded about it, after all, children are used to their parents doing everything for them, but while he grew up, he started to feel more annoyed than thankful about it.

This man, teenager, old person, had helped him to do it, he didn’t do it for him.

“I wasn’t really looking where I was going, I apologise” He continued, seeing as he stood up slowly.

“It’s okay, I should have listened to you or something” He said, shaking his head softly “I have this thing for that after all.”

“No, don’t blame yourself, please” He heard him move a little bit closer “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I’m sure, don’t worry.” He found himself smiling softly, something he had forgot he could do since everything started.

“I’m Yongguk and I… Sorry again” He could hear the other was kind of flustered and he found that kind of interesting for the type of voice he had.

“…I’m Junhong and it’s okay, don’t worry.” He doubt a little bit in telling him his name, but he considered that since he didn’t know anything else about him and was just someone he bumped accidentally in the park, he wasn’t going to see him again “I have to go, nice meeting you, Yongguk-ssi”

“Ah, right, it’s getting dark… Take care!” He could hear him with a slightly more enthusiastic voice and he nodded, the smile appearing again “Nice meeting you too.”

Chuckling softly, he started to make his way back home, it wasn’t common for him to talk to people for the mere act of bumping against them, all the other times he just apologised and fled from the place to avoid further embarrassment, this Yongguk had been different and although he was curious, he knew he was never going to hear him again.

Or that was what he thought.

The next day he went out with Himchan to buy groceries, his brother had insisted too much for him to come that he didn’t have the heart to say no although he didn’t want to. They were walking probably around the fruits and vegetables when he heard something that made him stop right in that instant.

“Junhong?”

The deep voice came again and he, for an unknown reason, stomped on Himchan’s foot so hard he could hear his poor brother whimpering and jump to rub it through his shoe, surely looking at the man that called him with a confused expression.

“Yongguk-ssi…” He mumbled, turning to see where he assumed Yongguk was, but feeling nervous and unsure of each one of his movements.

“And you are?” Himchan had always been a protective and caring brother, even before the accident, Junhong remembered how his older brother tended to pamper and overprotect his little cute brother a lot, with the accident everything got multiplied for two thousands.

“I’m Yongguk, I met Junhong yesterday at the park, accidentally bumped against him” The other explained calmly, sounding not surprised at all for the way Himchan looked or talked to him.

“I’m Himchan, Junhong’s brother,” He said, sighing softly while glancing at his younger brother “You didn’t mention it, Junhong.”

The younger felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment at it, he felt as a kid that had been caught lying to his parents and he didn’t like feeling like that “I didn’t hurt myself, it is okay.”

The least he wanted was hurting the other’s feelings for making him think their small and random reunion wasn’t important to be mentioned; it had been the best part of his day for a still unknown reason.

“Right. So, wanted to ask him something?” Himchan could sound rude, but Junhong, again, couldn’t really stop him, he had witnessed a lot of people hurting his brother he couldn’t really trust anymore they weren’t going to do it.

“Ah, not really, just wanted to say hi” The other hummed, the voice reaching deep inside the younger’s chest “I hope you’re doing fine.”

“I am, thank you… Hope you’re doing fine too” He said, keeping his head down and almost resting his forehead on his cane.

“Great to hear, hope we can meet again.”

Junhong heard as his footsteps started to move away from there, feeling shortly after his brother starting to walk again while he hold the cart for guidance “You liked him, right Hongie?” He stiffened at his brother’s comment, biting his lower lip.

“He’s nice, haven’t really met him.”

 “Be careful okay? I don’t want to anyone to hurt you” He said, sighing while placing the bag on the cart.

“I will, I’m not a kid anymore, hyung.” He mumbled.

He wasn’t really thinking in anything further between him and Yongguk, really, the boy could only think that the other was nice enough to approach him again after bumping against him, he only believed the other felt, as anyone else, pity for his condition and wanted to make sure again he was okay.

“I’m just saying, Junhong.”

\---

His mother had died when he reached eighteen, a sudden cancer that took her life too fast for any of the brothers to process, Himchan and him had been devastated, but it had been the older the one who forced himself to move faster and took the role of taking care of his younger brother, Junhong tended to think that Himchan could have dumped him in a place where he didn’t need to deal with him and the fact that he didn’t do it, was heart-warming.

Himchan dropped his degree when he was really close to finish it to get a job and earn the so needed money, Junhong hated himself for a whole year because of it and more than once thought in walking away and never return, but it was Himchan’s warm and loving words he said every night he arrived the ones that made him stay and hang on a little bit more. Luckily for both, his brother did so well in his job that his boss allowed him to return to university in order to finish, letting him work as if it was a part-time job.

Junhong, on his side, didn’t continue studying, by the time he finished high school he was so hurt and depressed for all the comments he received and decided not to continue any further if he wanted to stay in this world for a little longer. His life had been simple since then, being his only moments of new experiences the ones where Himchan, Jongup, Youngjae, Daehyun and him go out to do anything that helps him distracts from his situation.

“You’re here again, Junhong.”

He wasn’t really expecting the deep voice to appear again and Junhong was between surprised and happy, the vibrations his voice caused inside his body were pleasant and he actually enjoyed listening to them, of course he didn’t want to say it aloud “Yongguk-ssi…” He muttered, lifting his face from the floor and try again to guess where he is “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

He hears as the other takes a couple of steps and sits down at his side, he can hear the small noise of leather against the wooden bench and then a soft sigh that made him tilt his head in slight confusion “I don’t really want you to feel I’m following you or something, I’m not a stalker and if you’re uncomfortable with my presence, I’ll just leave you alone.”

He can’t hold back the small chuckle that leaves his lips at the mention of stalking, he doesn’t believe anyone in this world would like to follow him unless he had money, which wasn’t the case “I don’t feel uncomfortable, if my brother gave you that impression, I’m sorry, he’s just really protective over me.”

He can hear the other making a small noise that resembles to a laugh before he talks again, sending those calming vibrations to his ears “I can understand that and I don’t judge him, it’s great he takes care of you, this world is full of heartless persons.”

“I know,” He more than anyone else knows, but he’s slightly curious about his point of view “People don’t really think in the damage they can cause.”

There’s a silence that extends for a couple of minutes, Junhong can’t hear anything from the other and that scares him since he thought he had left “You like this place because is calm?”

Junhong partially understands why he suddenly changed the topic, maybe it made him remember something he didn’t want to talk about with a complete stranger, he just regrets being a curious person in that moment before replying “Yeah and because is the nearest one to our home.”

“It can get pretty noisy when kids go out of school, but I like kids so I come to see them play around” Yongguk continued and Junhong could swear that he’s smiling “It’s somehow soothing, do you like kids?”

“I do, but I’m not really good with them… Sometimes they accidentally bring back memories” He sighed, remembering the kid that reminded him of his past happy self.

“I see” It seemed that Yongguk had a special power that told him when to stop “They can be kind of difficult to deal with.”

He could only nod, he felt comfortable around him and he had no intentions of leaving when Yongguk started to talk about the things he liked, soon mentioning music and making Junhong talk about everything he liked in such an enthusiastic way that made him forget about the painful reality, even mentioning the songs he knew no one was going to see or hear. It was only when Yongguk gasped softly and stood up that he realised it was already night and Himchan was surely going to kill him.

“I can walk with you home, in case you have some problems with the night.” Yongguk offered when he saw the panicked expression he had.

“I…” He doubted, there had been people who lied to him and made him feel safe before attacking him from the back and breaking his already broken soul “I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“Not really, it’s my fault you stayed here so late, let me help you.”

There were a million reasons of why not trust this stranger, Junhong was really conscious about it, but there was something, something in that voice and vibrations that told him he wasn’t a bad person and he found himself nodding before he could do something.

He initially expected the other to hold his arm so he led him through the way, that had happened to him countless of times, people always saw him as someone incapable of doing things by himself and though he do needed help to cross the street, he could perfectly walk and avoid rocks and steps that were scattered around the floor, but Yongguk didn’t, he just started to walk at his side when he started to move.

The walk was calm and without any kind of problems, Yongguk only held his arm when they were about to cross a street and let go of it once they had passed. Junhong was about to take his keys out when he heard the door opening and a soft gasp he recognised as Himchan’s.

“Junhong! I have told you millions of times not to stay out till night” Himchan’s voice could get close to Yongguk’s tone when he was angry and it was in that moment that he realised his voice didn’t have those soothing vibrations Yongguk’s one had although they were similar “I was so worried!”

“I’m sorry hyung I-“

“It was my fault, we got too caught up in the conversation and didn’t realise the time had passed so quickly” Yongguk cut him before he continued “That’s why I have come with him, I apologise.”

Junhong bit his lip nervously while he waited for his brother to explode against him and demanded for him to leave him alone “Night is really dangerous for him, keep that in mind.”

To say he wasn’t confused with those words was a lie, he almost reached to touch his face since he didn’t believe this was his brother, but managed to control himself.

“I will, don’t worry.”

He couldn’t really react when he felt the hand of his brother holding his arm and guiding him inside, he only managed to let a soft _bye_ when Yongguk said he was leaving, feeling his heart skipping a beat when he heard him say he wanted to hear his songs.

“So you are seeing him again tomorrow?” He snaps out of his confused and kind of dazed state when he hears Himchan’s voice more or less calm and the sound of the door being closed.

“I…don’t really know, we haven’t really talked about meeting again.”

He’s trying hard to think in that thing Yongguk has different from everyone else that’s not his voice and soothing tone it sends to his over sensitive ears, but he can’t, the only thing he’s sure of is that he trusted Yongguk with a lot of things in the third time they had met and that the other kind of did the same and didn’t judge him in any kind of way.

Yongguk asked a question, he replied, as simple as that.

“He doesn’t seem bad, I hate to admit it.”

\---

The next Junhong does go to the park with the idea of meeting Yongguk again, he doesn’t really know why or how he came to take this decision, he only knows his feet brought him here fast in hopes of hearing that voice again and feel as he felt before.

He moves carefully to the bench he always sits on and rests his cane at his side once he’s sitting down, ears at full alert for any kind of sound that could come, taking long and deep breaths to calm his racing heart while he waits.

And waits.

And waits again.

His heart starts to ache when time starts to pass without giving signs of Yongguk, the reality hitting him once more like a splash of icy water. Why would Yongguk return to him again? Maybe he finally realised he didn’t worth it and left while thinking how stupid it was to hear him talking about music. He doesn’t know the reason, he only knows it hurts too much and he’s ready to hear Himchan saying him people is like that and taking back what he said the night before.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that’s almost too much to let him breathe, he stands up and starts to walk away, tears soon reaching his death eyes and making him pay less attention to how he’s walking.

He can’t believe he has so dumb and stupid to think he could be important to Yongguk, to think the other was really interested in what he was saying or doing, now it was clear he couldn’t trust in anything he felt, he thought he was good at feeling people’s intentions… clearly he was an idiot.

“Junhong!”

He didn’t understood what was happening or where the voice came from, he suddenly fell someone pulling him back and a horn sounding so loud and near that he needed to drop his cane to cover his ears.

“Oh God I almost…” The deep voice of the one hugging him from behind its trembling and it takes Junhong a whole minute to understand he was almost hit by a car and that the deep voice just saved him.

“Y-Yongguk-ssi” He dares to whisper, feeling his heart racing for the fear that’s settling in and for the proximity of the other.

“Thank God I made it in time” For a moment it looks he’s not listening to them, but the way the hold around his waist tightens “Why you were walking like that?”

“I-“ He freezes, he can’t say he was so distracted and depressed because he didn’t came “I just… I’m sorry.”

“It took me longer today to reach the park, sorry, but shit don’t do this again, ever.” He can hear, _feel_ the despair in Yongguk’s deep voice and that makes a wild shudder to run down his spine.

“I’m sorry, I won’t.”

Because of the accident and the turn his life gave after it, Junhong couldn’t fully understood all the implications the actions of that moment revealed, couldn’t really notice that Yongguk hugging him like that was a revelation of a lot of unspoken words from the older.

But he learned how to understand them.

He didn’t really notice in what moment Yongguk and he had agreed in seeing each other every day in the bench at the same time, when Yongguk had started to walk with him to his home and when Himchan had invited him to stay for dinner.

He had always heard angels had soft and melodious voices, voices that helped children to calm down and calmed adult’s hearts, his mother used to say that a lot, say a choir of angels was the most delicate and beautiful sound.

Junhong didn’t agree.

Yongguk came to his life for a reason and since that day where he saved him from being an idiot and dying, he realised he was his angel with deep voice and life, finally, was showing mercy to that blind kid.

“You really learned braille just for me…?” He couldn’t keep his voice from shaking at hearing that Yongguk just read what he had on his small notebook.

“Well I just read this, right?” He heard him smile, that gummy smile he had discovered one day Yongguk was talking with the same tone and he had reached to touch his face, only to feel his gums and teeth, it had been embarrassing for him and adorable for Yongguk.

“You did.” He smiled too, small tears stinging at the corners of his eyes while he hugged him “Thank you for coming to me.”

“I was lucky we bumped that day, can’t believe hadn’t done it before.” He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

“... You have to be first person that’s happy to make a blind person fall.”

“I’m not the conventional normal human as you can judge.”

He knew it, Yongguk had a lot of unique things that made him Yongguk, but Junhong didn’t care, he loved this person and was sure he loved him back. Despite not having colours and not being _normal_ , Junhong was finally glad the world had this reserved just for him.


End file.
